All Over Again
by V.T. Mazerant
Summary: "It's like the James Potter and Lily Evans drama all over again; but worse!" James Sirius Potter/Ginger Rose Allen (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Beside all the OCs; everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"James, hurry up for Merlin's sake! We are going to be late!" James heard his mother yelling from downstairs as he packed his trunk.

"I'm almost ready!" he yelled back as he searched through his room; looking for his wand. _13 1/2 inches long, Ebony with Dragon Heartstring, highly suited for all manner of combative magic and Transfiguration_, he remember Mr. Ollivander telling him.

He bended over to look under his bed ad a sigh of relief escaped from his lips as he saw his wand laying there.

"James!" his mum once again yelled and he quickly grabbed the wand before standing up and sliding it into his jeans pocket.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled back as he grabbed the handle of his trunk in one hand and his owl cage (where his new owl Dirt was sleeping) in the other, before he hurried down the stairs.

"I'm ready," he said as he walked over to the front door where his mother was standing and glaring at him. "and he still got," he looked down at his left wrist where his imaginary watch was. "plenty of time." he added and looked up at his livlid looking mother. Her face was almost as red as her famous Weasley hair and her brown colored eyes were glaring at him. _That was a wrong thing to say_, James thought as he prepared himself for the wrath.

"James Sirius Pott-" but before she could finish, James' father grabbed her shoulders.

"Ginny, dear, shouldn't we be on our way?" he asked and James let out a sigh of relief.

"You're right, let's go." his mother said as she glared at James one last time before disappearing through the door.

"Thanks," James thanked his father as the two of them walked through the front door of their big house.

"No problem," his father answered before adding. "but next time; keep your mouth shut." he advised him.

They both walked down the two steps and down to their muggle car where it was parked. Everyone besides them were already there, mum were sitting in the front seat, and Albus and Lily in the back. All three of them looked impatiently.

"Well finally." Albus commented as James and their dad seated themselves in the car, James in the back with his younger siblings and their dad in front of the wheel.

"What took you so long?" their mother asked and looked at James, irritation swimming in her brown eyes.

"I was looking for my wand." James answered and patted his pocket just to make sure that his wand was, indeed, still there.

"And packing along the way?" Albus asked from beside him and grinned as he saw James sending him a glare.

"No-" but before James could finish the sentence, his seven years old sister - Lily - interrupted him.

"Yes, he was. I saw him packing as I walked past his door." she said and giggled.

"What is this? Ganging up against James- day?" he asked but couldn't help but smile as Lily giggled once again - something she did quite often.

"Anyway, is Rose going to be there?" Albus asked their parents and James rolled his eyes.

"Forget Rose; do you know if Fred is already there?" James asked and looked between his parents.

"Well, Aunt Hermione said something about saying goodbye to James and Fred so I'm pretty sure that she and Uncle Ron will be there, Al." their dad answered, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"And knowing Uncle George; they will probably be there five minutes before the train goes." their mother said and rolled her eyes and the thought of her older brother.

"Did they even get there on time last year; when Dom was leaving for Hogwarts?" their dad asked as he laughed.

"No, they were five minutes late." their mother answered and both of the Potter parents laughed at the memory.

It took then more minutes before Harry parked the car outside of the King Cross Station. They all walked out and James took out both his trunk and his owl cage before the family started to walk towards the entrance.

"We still have fifteen minutes guys, no need to rush." Ginevra Potter said and James couldn't help but roll his eyes. _What did I say_, he thought but decided to take his father's advice to heart and keep his mouth shut.

They walked for a few more minutes and before James knew it; they were standing outside of the barrier that led to Platform 9 3/4.

"Who wants to go first?" Ginny asked and looked at her three children.

"I can go." James said before any of his siblings could react and turned around to face the wall before running towards it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again - he was already at the Platform, surrounded by witches and wizards. He even spotted a few of his relatives but that wasn't all that hard, considering that most of his family members were red haired. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his dad's godson - Teddy Lupin - standing a few meters away from him, together with his cousins; Victoire, Dom and Louis, also his Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. James remember that as a child he could never understand what his Aunt was saying; because of her French accent.

James looked away from them and turned his attention to the people around him. He spotted a few scared first years and wondered which house they will be in. He thought of himself as a Gryffindor, so if he happened to be sorted into another house, he could only imagine how disappointed he would be.

Soon enough, both of his parents and siblings were standing beside him. His dad and mum were looking around, trying to find some familiar faces, while both of his siblings were looking at the big red train in front of them, amazement swimming in their eyes.

"When can I go to Hogwarts?" James heard Lily ask and couldn't help but feel sorry for her because she and Hugo still had four years left before her first year at Hogwarts.

"Four years, hunny." their mother answered and James could almost _feel_ Lily's sadness.

"It will go by really quickly, Lily. I remember when I had four years left and look now; I'm here." James tried to comfort his little sister.

"Yeah, and next year - when it's my turn - it will be only three years left." Albus, too, tried to comfort her. Both brothers hated seeing their little sister sad, so whenever that happened; they were ready to comfort her.

"But then I will be all alone here will you two will be having fun at Hogwarts." Lily said and when James looked into her eyes, he could see tears forming.

"Hunny, you won't be alone; you will still have Hugo." their mum said and hugged Lily.

"Louis and Lucy will also be here for another two years." added Harry, bringing up Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's son, as well as Uncle Percy's and Aunt Audrey's daughter.

"I guess," she said and looked down at her brown shoes.

"Hey, turn that frown into a smile." James said while Albus pushed Lily's lips upwards, which caused her to giggle.

"And that's the smile we were looking for." Harry smiled down at his daughter while he hugged her. Ginny was just about to say something when James heard someone calling his name, he turned around and a grin formed itself on his lips as he saw Fred running towards him, with his parents and his younger sister Roxy, behind him.

"Hey!" Fred said and the two of them did their secret handshake that they cam up with three years ago.

"Well, if it isn't darling brother of mine," James heard his mum say as Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina reached them. "what happened that you are so early?" she asked and then looked down at her wrist watch. "There's still ten minutes left." she said and laughed.

"We are not always late." Uncle George said while he ruffled James' hair.

"Of course not," James' mother said sarcastically and then smiled. "what did you do to get him out of bed?" she then asked and both she and Aunt Angelina laughed. "I should maybe use that on James." she then added and glanced at James while Aunt Angelina laughed once again.

"Tell me Hermione, am I seeing this right; George Weasley is actually on time?" a voice said behind them and they all turned around, only to see Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and their two children; Rose and Hugo.

"Yes, Ronald." Aunt Hermione answered and rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile lovingly at her husband, while her brother-in-law laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny, Ronny. Have you ever considered ditching the Ministry of Magic and just become a comedian instead?" Uncle George asked and Aunt Hermione glared at him with a glare even Molly Weasley would have been proud of.

"Don't give him any ideas." she said and all the womans laughed as they saw Uncle George's scared face.

"You sure have to teach me that glare, 'Mione!" Aunt Angelina said while laughed and after that the chaos began. Everyone, somehow related to the Weasley family gathered around there to say goodbye to everyone that was going to Hogwarts today. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur together with their children and Teddy, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and their children, and even the Longbottoms and Scamanders came by to say goodbye. All the children that were going this year to Hogwarts were actually relieved about being on the actual train; especially James and Fred that already ditched their other cousins and went looking for a free compartment. It didn't take long before they actually did; it was in the middle of the train and they both noticed a lot of Gryffindors around there.

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed as he and his cousin sat down. "I though we will never get out of there!" he added and look out of the window where you could still see the Potter/Weasley family standing and chatting together while waiting fot the train to take off.

"I know what you mean, mate." James said. "Hey, guess what I did!" he then added and Fred noticed a mischievous look in his cousins eyes.

"I don't know." he answered and James was just about to tell him when their compartment door slided open, reviling a red haired girl their age and James felt his jaw drop. The girl was very pretty with long red hair and light green eyes. She had a little nose and James even noticed a few freckles here and there.

"Well, hello there." he said and grinned charmingly at the girl who furrowed her eyebrows.

_And that's where our story starts.._

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like it, do you ****_not _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Beside all the OCs; everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ginger Rose Allen felt her red hair swish back and forth as she tried to take in every little detail of the Great Hall. It was was magical; it was beautiful. The Hall looked exactly like it was described in Hogwarts; A History with the four tables, staff table in the front, the candles that covered the ceiling and the ceiling itself that had been enchanted to look like the sky. Ginger looked at all the faces that were now looked either excited or really bored as she and her future fellow students were standing at the front of the Hall; waiting to be sorted into their House.

She turned her attention to the front and was met by a pair of brown eyes, unfortunately they belonged to none other than James Potter. Ginger found that boy not only really arrogent but also weird. Ever since they got to Hogwarts, he was staring at her and that was definitely not something she was used to seeing as back at home, her older sister Daniella got all the attention. That was not something surprising because her older sister was really pretty with their fathers blonde hair and their mothers chocolate brown eyes. Not that Ginger really minded that; she did not like being in the center of attention.

"Allen, Ginger." she then heard and couldn't help but let out a big shaky breath as she walked to Professor Longbottom. _Of course, I just had to be first_, she thought as she sat down on the stool; determinated not to look up.

_"Well," _Ginger heard a voice say and jumped up. _"intelligent, brave," _Ginger couldn't help but snort as the hat commented on her bravery. _"loyal, hot-tempered.. Where to put you?"_ the hat asked itself and Ginger bit her bottom lip. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginger hopped of the chair and walked over to the Gryffindor House where the people were cheering. She smiled at the people that were already introducing themselves before turning her attention back to the front of the Hall. A girl with brown shoulder-long hair and blue eyes were called up, Cassandra Wright, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. The next person was another girl, Emilia Joly, and she was sorted into Hufflepuff. The three next persons were sorted into Gryffindor, the next two into Slytherin, a boy was then sorted into Hufflepuff, another one to Slytherin.

"Potter, James." Ginger then heard and saw the back of his black untidy hair go up to Professor Longbottom and then sitting down on the stool with a smirk, that she found really annoying. The boy was sitting there for a good minute or so before the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!". Potter strutted over to the table, a smirk still playing on his lips, and sat down on the opposite of Ginger.

"And we meet again, Miss Allen." he said and Ginger couldn't help but grimace at the tone of his voice; it sounded to arrogant.

"Unfortunately." she couldn't help but answer and decided to turn her attention back towards the sorting but not before noticing Potter furrowing his eyebrows. A girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes was sorted into Gryffindor.

"My name is-" she then heard Potter say and rolled her eyes while turning her head towards him.

"I know; James Potter. You told me on the train." she said and after that, she decided to ignore him for the rest of the Sorting Ceremony.

Ginger didn't recognize herself; she had never been this rude. She had always tried to be nice to people, even when they weren't necessary nice to her, but there was something different about this boy. She didn't know how to explain it seeing as she knew absolutely nothing about him, beside his name.

Finally, after every first year had been sorted, it was time for the actual feast. Ginger couldn't help but be amazed as she noticed all the delicious dishes appear out of nowhere. There was mashed potatoes, chicken, steak and kidney pie, and so much more. Before Ginger even had the time to decide what she wants to eat, everyone was already helping themselves with the food and almost all the dishes were halfway gone. Some students were already eating from their plates, James Potter and Fred Weasley beging two of those people. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose as the two cousins ate because their mouths were full and food crumbs had falled on their shirts and all around their plates.

"Hi, my name is Jessica Hart." Ginger suddenly hears a voice say from beside her and when she turned aorund, she noticed that it was the girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that spoke to her.

"Oh, hello." Ginger smiled and the two girls shook hands. "My name is Ginger Allen." she then added and helped herself with some mashed potatoes.

"Believe me; I know. James Potter has been walking around the whole train, trying to find you. I bet everyone already knows who you are." she said and Ginger could't help but groan. "I heard that he even dragged along some of his cousins so they could help him find you; pretty desperate if you ask me." she said and laughed. Ginger, however, was not amused.

* * *

**So, his is chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it; if you did then make sure to leave a review. Sorry for making this chapter to short (compared to the last chapter) but I just didn't know what to write. I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter but I will try to do it as soon as possible! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Beside all the OCs; everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Much hasn't changed for James Sirius Potter since his first year at Hogwarts, which was now almost seven years ago. He was still the joker, and trouble-maker, he was before. Well, that's a lie; his appearance did change. _He didn't look like a scrawny git anymore_, as his cousin and best friends Fred Weasley once said. That was sure something he didn't mind seeing as he got a lot attention from the female population of Hogwarts, apart from one certain red haired which _he _was interested in. But Ginger Rose Allen's feelings towards James were far from romantic ones, something James' family weren't surprised by seeing as hey themselves found James annoying and he paid way more attention towards Ginger. Where was Ginger, were James too together with his two side-kicks as Ginger once called Fred and Aiden Wood.

James didn't understand _what _was so wrong about him that made Ginger wrinkle her nose whenever he told her a complemente or one oh his jokes; the other girls didn't seem to mind that at all. Her best friend, Jessica Hart, told him once that she was just in denial witch was something James wasn't so sure about but if that was the case then she was really good at covering it up. Most of the time, she was either screaming at him for doing a stupid prank on some _innocent _student or throwing hexes at him for saying _inappropriate _things to her or asking her out. Her usual respond to him asking her out was _"I won't go out with you, Potter! I'm not planning on changing my mind anytime soon or at all for that matter!" _and when he asked her why, she responded with _"Because you are an arrogant git that only think about Qudditch, pranks, and girls!" _which was, for the record, not true. Alright, he did spend a lot his time thinking about Qudditch but was that really a bad thing? He _was _the Captain for Gryffindor's Qudditch team. He do admit that he was often lost in new ideas for pranks but was it bad that he tried to entertain other students (and secretly hoping that it would impress Ginger). And yes, he did think about girls but the girl he was mostly thinking about was, in fact, Ginger. And he did think about other things too, like his family and homework (although the later didn't happened all that often).

His family liked to joke that the reason for why Ginger did not like James was because the history was repeating itself. And the reason for that was because James was named after James | and he too fancied a certain redhead that refused any of her attention, and if it did happened it was because she was either screaming or hexing him. James himself couldn't help but see the similarities between him and his love (as he liked to call Ginger) and his grandparents; when he told that to her she had a fit and by the end of the argument, James had pimples all over his face and his ears were so long that they reached the floor. Though, that didn't teach him a lesson-

"What are you staring at, Potter?" James suddenly heard a voice whisper and he blinked a few times before he realized that it was Ginger asked the question. The redhead was now glaring at him; a glare that for some reason, reminded him of his mother.

"You, of course, my love." he answered and felt his lips turn into a smirk as he noticed her eyes turn into light green slits.

"Well, stop it before I hex you." she said and turned her attention towards Professor Longbottom as he talked about a random plant. Truth to be told, James only took Herbology for one reason and that reason was Ginger.

"An don't cal me love; it's Allen for you." James saw her turn around again and glare once again to which James couldn't help but respond with a grin.

"But you are my love, _love_." he said and was pretty sure that he saw smoke coming out of her ears. Oh, how he loved when she was angry.

"Ugh, i hate you." she whispered and turned her attention to Professor Longbottom who was still talking about the plant infront of him.

"Nah, you're in denial; you secretly love me." James couldn't help but say and grin as he saw her back tense.

"And that's why should not mess with her." James heard a voice whisper beside him and recognized it as his best mates, Aiden Wood's, voice.

"I know," James whispered back, smirking. "A red-head, with fiery temper. That's how i like them."

"sorry to break this to you but this red-head, with fiery temper doesn't seem to like you." Aiden whispered and grinned when he noticed that James was glaring at him. "No need to glare at me; you know it's true."

"Oh, please! She loves me; she just doesn't know it yet." James whispered and placed at the pretty girl that was sitting in front of him, listening to whatever Professor Longbottom was saying and making notes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jimmy." Aiden whispered and he too turned his attention to Professor Longbottom.

"It has to happened this year, Aiden! This is our last year and if it doesn't happened this year then it might never happened; I may not even see her after Hogwarts." James whispered and looked at Gin who was now talking to Emilia Joly, a Hufflepuff in their year.

"Beside, have you noticed how that little scumbag Jack Butler," James whispered as he glared at the blonde haired boy in the very front that was making notes. "is getting all mushy with Ginger."

"No, I haven't." Aiden whispered as he made some notes on his parchment. "You're just paranoid, James." he then added.

"No, I'm not." James whispered as he remembered how he saw that git getting all touchy with Ginger, before he gave him a piece of mind. Ginger, of course, hexed him afterwards but James thought that it was so worth it.

_That's his girl after all, or she will be. _

* * *

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; if you did then make sure to leave a review! **


End file.
